Flashback
by DikatePotterBlack
Summary: Historias Varias de mis parejas o personajes favoritos, sin ningún orden en especifico, espero lo disfruten (se aceptan Criticas buenas y malas)
1. Chapter 1

¿Por qué la gente es tan molesta? ¿Por qué no se ocupan de sus vidas y dejan vivir a los demás? ¿Por qué siempre tienen que dar su opinión cuando nadie se las ha pedido? Lily se encontraba mirando al techo de la habitación, haciéndose cada una de esas preguntas, molesta; cuando escucho que se abría la puerta se dio media vuelta en la cama y se hizo la dormida.

_Lily se que estas despierta, por favor no me ignores, disculpa si te molesto lo que dijimos pero es que, solo te hacemos ver que aceptar no sería malo para ti

_Basta Alice, no quiero saber nada, solo déjame tranquila

_Está bien como quieras-Alice se dio media vuelta y volvió a salir de la habitación, dejando a Lily aun molesta; pasaron los minutos y Lily aun seguía pensando cómo hacer para que James la dejara de molestar ya no soportaba estar así, no es que le desagradara el chico, de hecho últimamente, se veía mas responsable y maduro que en años anteriores, sin embargo ella no quería caer en las redes de Potter, había dicho que nunca saldría con el e iba a cumplir su palabra; pasaron las horas y las demás chicas fueron llegando ninguna se acerco o solo dieron las buenas noches y se acostaron. Al dìa siguiente Lily se despertó antes que todas se vistió y bajo a desayunar, cuando llego al comedor se encontró con Remus quien estaba leyendo mientras desayunaba, Lily se le acerco y le pregunto:

_ ¿Cómo te encuentras? Me dijo la profesora McGonagall que te ausentaste por motivos de salud

_Si así es pero ya estoy mejor, gracias por preguntar

_Sabes que me caes muy bien eres una gran persona Remus, me alegras que te encuentres mejor

_Gracias Lily, por cierto me dijo Sirius que estabas un poco molesta por James te sigue invitando a salir

_Es que me enfurece Remus, no sé cómo puedes siquiera llevarte bien con el

_Créeme es una gran persona, solo un poco engreído, pero si le das la oportunidad y le conoces no te arrepentirás, lo que él siente por ti no es solo por tu belleza, es por quien eres, el no es como aparenta ser Lily, una vez que le des la oportunidad a James de entrar a tu vida no vas a querer que se aleje de ti, ya que para lo que sea puedes contar con él, te lo digo porque lo he vivido, el siempre ha estado allí conmigo cada vez que mi madre o yo enfermaba, el siempre me a animando y me hace ver que por muy malos momentos que he vivido, hay muchos mejores momentos que aun me queda por vivir, y no es solo conmigo, también lo ha hecho con Sirius, creo que para nadie es secreto que él decidió irse de casa, porque su familia apoya esta locura de Voldemort y James no lo pensó dos veces para abrir las puertas de su casa a su amigo y ayudarlo a ver que hizo bien, y Peter siempre ha necesitado de James, siempre con sus miedos y sus nervios y James, quizás no de la mejor manera, pero hace que el supere los nervios y el miedo y haga cosas que solo jamás haría. No te dio todo esto para que le digas que si, solo te lo digo, porque estoy seguro que te has dado cuenta que él ha cambiado, que ya no es ese chico irresponsable que se dedicaba solo a las bromas, ahora que el mundo mágico esta alterado el es más responsable y si por él fuera estuviera fuera de estas paredes buscando la manera de que la gente no caiga en manos de los mortifagos, pero sabe que debe aprender y aunque no lo creas a eso se está dedicando.

_Me gusta lo que dices de el Remus, y si es cierto, me he dado cuenta que él ha cambiado, pero no lo sé, simplemente no confió en que esto permanezca por mucho tiempo

_Pues solo te digo que lo pienses y no permitas perder la oportunidad de tener en tu vida a alguien que vale la pena-Remus le sonrió y siguió con su lectura dejando a Lily aun mas confundida; unos minutos después llegaron Alice y Marlenne quienes se sentaron al lado y Lily, Alice le pregunto:

_ ¿Vas a ir con nosotras a Hogsmeade?

_ Si claro

_Bien entonces vamos a terminar de desayunar, para ir a recoger las bufandas hace frio

Las tres terminaron de desayunar y luego se despidieron de Remus y se dirigieron a su habitación, justo cuando iban saliendo se encontraron con James y Sirius quienes venían conversando, al verlas ambos se detuvieron y saludaron a las chicas

_Buenos días, listas para un gran día en Hogsmeade

_Claro ya vamos a prepararnos para irnos, hay que aprovechar el día- dijo sonriente Marlenne

_Bueno quizás nos veamos por allí y le invitemos a un café ¿Qué dicen?

_Preferimos una cerveza de mantequilla- respondió Alice

_Bueno donde mi querida Rosmerta será, una cerveza de mantequilla con tres hermosas chicas, servidas por las dulces manos de una bella mujer ¿Qué más podemos pedir mi querido cornamenta?-Sirius paso su brazo por un callado James que no hacía otra cosa que ver a Lily quien tenía la mira baja

_Si seria genial poder vernos allí

_Bien no se hable más, nos veremos luego chicas- Se despidió Sirius haciendo el gesto de que se quita un sombrero; las chicas continuaron hasta la habitación se arreglaron y poco después salieron del colegio. Estuvieron dando vueltas por el pueblo toda la mañana hasta que decidieron ir a comer a las tres escobas, primero le preguntaron a Lily si estaba de acuerdo, ya que allí se podrían encontrar con los Merodeadores, a lo que ella después de pasar todo la mañana pensando en eso, dijo que si, intentaría darle una oportunidad como le recomendó Remus.

Al llegar a las tres escobas el lugar estaba repleto, sin embargo al final del lugar estaban Remus, Sirius y James en una mesa con sillas desocupadas, las chicas se acercaron, cuando llegaron Sirius dijo:

_Pensé que se habían arrepentido

_La verdad es que no me entusiasmaba sentarme contigo pero lamentablemente son los únicos asientos disponibles-se burlo Marlenne

_Acabas de romper mi corazón, mí querida Marlenne

_Siéntense chicas estábamos pensando en pedir algo para comer- les dijo Remus

_Me parece genial morimos de hambre

_Bien vamos a llamar a mi bella Rosmerta

Cuando Rosmerta se acerco los chicos pidieron pastel de calabaza y cerveza de mantequillas para todos, mientras tanto Sirius y Remus se encargaron de llevar la conversación haciendo que el ambiente fuera agradable para todos, James hablaba muy poco solo observaba y sonreía feliz de estar en la misma mesa que Lily, pasaron aproximadamente dos horas conversando y riendo de las ocurrencias de los chicos, luego decidieron ir a honeydukes a comprar dulces, una vez salieron y se empezaron a mezclar con las demás personas James quedo junto a Lily y este aprovecho a conversar con ella

_En verano mi mamá me presento un amigo y resulta que él es de familia muggles y el papá de este señor fue muchos tiempos profesor, así que me recomendó un libro que según él me gustaría, se llama El Principito, según él deja un muy buen mensaje ¿lo has leído?

_Si antes de saber de Hogswarts lo leí y tiene razón es muy lindo, aunque no sé si te pueda gustar, a mi papá por ejemplo le costó mucho y no creo que lo haya terminado, y eso que fue él quien me incentivo a leer

_Bueno lo intentare mi mamá me escribió ayer y me dijo que me lo puedo conseguir

_Es raro que siendo tú de familia de magos, quiera leer eso

_la verdad es que siempre me ha gustado el mundo muggle, me encanta su manera de hacer las cosas sin necesidad de la magia, y mis padres son iguales de hecho recuerdo que en una oportunidad me llevaron a un parque con grandes maquinas y la pasamos genial

_Si esos parques de diversiones son geniales

_Si hace poco fui con los chicos nunca habían ido, Peter se aterrorizo con algo que llamaban la "ruleta…"

_Oh pero eso es genial, se puede ver desde muy alto, es una de mis atracciones favoritas

_Si para mí también lo fue, quizás para estas vacaciones podríamos ir les decimos a los demás y podemos ir todos juntos ¿Qué te parece?

_Me parece bien-Lily le sonrió y James feliz siguió caminando a su lado, ya estaban llegando a Honeydukes cuando empezaron a escuchar gritos a sus espaldas, al voltear vieron a varios mortifagos caminando y hechizando a las personas en su camino, de pronto se detuvieron muy cerca de los chicos y uno de ellos dijo

_Marlenne el señor Tenebroso nos mando a buscarte,

_ ¿Puedo saber el motivo?-Marlenne se encontraba al lado de Sirius quien la tenia sujeta del brazo tratando de colocarla detrás de él

_Tu padre no quiere colaborar con el Señor Tenebroso, así que quizás nos puedas ayudar

_Ni se te ocurra acercarte-grito Sirius

_Ah pero si tenemos al traidor de los Black

_La escoria de los Black querrás decir -repuso una mujer que estaba con los mortifagos

_Pero si es mi querida y dulce prima Bella

_Tú no eres nada mío, y quítate de en medio hoy no tengo ganas de asesinarte, lo dejare para otro día

_Jajajaja no me hagas reír Bella sabes que jamás podrás acabar conmigo y mejor vete queremos seguir disfrutando del día, y tu presencia me repugna

_El Sr. Black tiene toda la razón lo mejor que pueden hacer es irse y dejar en paz a mis estudiantes- nadie se percato en que Dumbledore estaba detrás de los mortifagos junto a la profesora McGonagall y Hagrid. Los mortifagos se dieron la vuelta y se encararon al profesor

_Pero si es Dumbledore con sus profesores, ¿Qué ocurre vienen a darnos clase? Porque la verdad no estamos interesados -dijo el primer mortifago

_ Pues a decir verdad les hace falta- le respondió la profesora McGonagall

_ Es mejor que se retiren si no quieren ir directo a Askaban - les djio Dumbledore

_ No te tenemos miedo, de aquí no nos vamos hasta llevarnos a Marlenne-dijo Bellatrix apuntando con su varita hacia la chica que ya estaba detrás de Sirius

_Pues creo que nos divertiremos- repuso James sacando su varita junto a los demás, los mortifagos empezaron a lanzar hechizos a los chicos quienes les respondían con hechizos protectores, Dumbledore se quedo observando cómo estos se defendían y protegían a Marlenne cuando vio que Bellatrix intento lanzar una maldición asesina a Sirius, quien estaba repeliendo una maldición lanzada por otro mortifago, decidido actuar y proteger a los chicos, hizo un movimiento de zigzag con su varita y Bellatrix y varios mortifagos quedaron desarmados, al darse cuenta de que no podrían superar a Dumbledore decidieron irse y empezaron a desaparecer uno a uno, la profesora McGonagall pudo retener a dos quienes se encontraban petrificados y Hagrid tenía a otro a quien por la fuerza le quito la varita y lo tenía sujeto

_Bien, Hagrid, profesora McGonagall por favor ocúpense de que sean llevados al ministerio yo me quedo con los chicos-Ambos desaparecieron con los mortifagos, Dumbledore se quedo observando a los chico, la calle donde estaban ya se encontraba desierta hasta los negocios tenían sus puertas cerradas.

_Bueno jóvenes lamento interrumpir su tarde, pero lo mejor es que regresemos al colegio, y nos pondremos en contacto con su familia señorita Marlenne

_Gracias profesor, necesito saber que mi padre este bien-Marlenne después del susto se encontraba un poco desesperada y tenía lágrimas en sus ojos

_Le aseguro que están bien el se puso en contacto conmigo y me advirtió que esto podía pasar por esa razón es que llegamos tan pronto, pero regresemos para que así se quede más tranquila

Lily se acerco a su amiga y la abrazo, todos regresaron al castillo James y Sirius iban cerrando el grupo, ambos estaban molestos y silenciosamente prometieron proteger a Marlenne

Después de llegar al colegio y que Marlenne hablara con sus padres, se fueron a la torre de Gryffindor, al entrar todos se les quedaban mirando, James se acerco a las chicas y les dijo:

_ ¿Les gustaría ir a nuestra habitación podemos jugar Snap Explosivo y distraernos un rato?

_Si me gustaría -James observo a Alice y Lily y ambas asintieron y subieron con ellos.

Los chicos movieron las camas y abrieron espacio en el centro del cuarto y jugaron por un buen rato, Remus saco chocolates y dulces que siempre tenían reservados allí y pasaron un rato conversando y riendo cuando se hizo de noche las chicas se despidieron y Lily aprovecho para decirle a Remus

_Creo que tienes razón -Remus le sonrió

Al pasar por el lado de James, Lily le dijo

_Si quieres empezar a leer el libro lo tengo en mi habitación mañana te lo puedo prestar

_Me encantaría


	2. Chapter 2

_Falta una semana para el baile de navidad y aun James no me invita- se quejo Lily a sus amigas- ¿Será que ya no le gusto?

_Es obvio que aun le gustas, es solo que ya te has negado tanto que no quiere perder la oportunidad la amistad que han formado desde el año pasado- le respondió Alice quien se encontraba recostada en su cama viendo un revista de vestidos muggles - ¿creen que a Frank le guste este vestido?

_Alice vas en un saco de patatas e igual a Frank le va a encantar, no te preocupes; y Lily relájate ya verás que James te invitara por nada del mundo te dejara ir sola – repuso Marlenne quien estaba haciendo una trenza en el cabello de la pelirroja

_Es que ya falta tan poco, y Dylan de Ravenclaw me invito, y aunque le dije que no ya me ha insistido 2 veces y prefiero ir con el que ir sola

_Créeme James jamás te dejara ir con Dylan y menos sola, ya veras

Al medio ese mismo día, las chicas bajaron al comedor y se sentaron en el medio de la mesa de Gryffindor, fueron llegando los merodeadores, y luego Frank, quienes se unieron a las chicas, estaban comiendo los postres cuando Marlenne dijo:

_Lily prepárate que allí viene Dylan por tercera vez a invitarte

_ ¿Invitarte a donde?-pregunto James mirando a Lily y a Marlenne

_He buenooo…

_Dylan le invito al baile de Navidad y bueno Lily lo está pensando

_Mar… eso no es…

_Claro es que se la llevan muy bien, no por nada ambos son los mejores de la clase-siguió Marlenne sin escuchar las quejas de Lily que estaba sonrojada y no podía mirar a James quien miraba hacia Dylan molesto

_ Y ¿Qué piensas decirle?- James miraba ansioso a Lily

_Bueno yo… ya le he dicho que no, es que solo yo no… es que no quiero…

_Vamos Lily no seas tímida el es un buen amigo, quien quita a lo mejor y surge algo más que amistad ¿no crees?

_Marlenne no digas eso… yo no…

_Lily tranquila no le prestes atención a la pesada esta, solo responde lo que creas mejor- intervino Alice, tratando de ayudar a una nerviosa Lily, en ese momento llego Dylan a la mesa y saludo a todos, luego se dirigió a Lily y le dijo:

_Hola Lily, disculpa la molestia, pero bueno vengo a ver si ¿has pensado lo que te dije?

_Hola Dylan… eh bueno yo… si lo pensé, pero…-Lily miro a James quien tenía la cabeza gacha y se veía furioso- lo siento Dylan pero la respuesta sigue siendo no

_Oh, bueno y ¿con quién iras?

_Bueno yo espe… yo voy…-Lily miro a James quien ya se veía un poco más animado

_Ella ira conmigo-Respondió mirando a Dylan ¿cierto Lily? –James no dejaba de ver a la pelirroja quien se puso casi del mismo color de su cabello, de pronto Lily sintió todas las miradas del comedor sobre ella, pero por primera vez se sintió totalmente segura de darle una respuesta al merodeador quien le observaba ansioso

_Si, James y yo iremos juntos- todos los que estaban cerca empezaron a cuchichear, James quien estaba de pie a un lado de la pelirroja le miro feliz y le sonrió, Lily también sonrió y no desvió la vista de él.

_Bueno, por lo menos hice el intento- dijo Dylan alejándose. Marlenne se puso de pie y se inclino entre y Lily y James, quienes no dejaban de mirarse y dijo

_Espero después me lo agradezcan

Lily y James fueron los últimos en retirarse del comedor, al ser sábado no tenían clases así que James Invito a Lily a dar una vuelta por el lago, caminaron e silencio cada uno pensando en sus cosas, pero felices de que a la final lograron lo que ambos querían, llegaron al punto más a apartado del lago y James dijo:

_A pesar de que todo salió bien, no quiero que pienses que lo hice solo por celos a que Dylan fuera contigo, yo había planificado todo para el día de hoy pedirte que fueras conmigo al baile, solo que se me adelantaron- James señalo hacia una manta que había a las sombras de varios árboles, encima de la manta había unos lirios blancos y una cesta de frutas y dulces- espero que no te moleste este atrevimiento de mi parte pero quería que tuviéramos un momento solo para nosotros, solo para conversar y pasar el rato y bueno quería que el momento de pedirte que fueras conmigo al baile, fuera algo especial que recordaras siempre.

Lily sonrió y lo abrazo- Gracias James, es perfecto

Se sentaron sobre la manta y empezaron a conversar, primero hablaron de lo que harían una vez terminaran el colegio, luego pasaron al tema de las familias y allí Lily le dijo:

_Se que yo no debería saberlo, pero una vez te seguí a ti y a Sirius hacia el sauce Boxeador, obviamente ya sabía lo de Remus, como sabes por fin me lo confesó el año pasado, pero no quiso entrar en detalles, así que un día les seguí y vi como se transformaron ¿Por qué lo hacen? ¿No es peligroso?

_Si, si lo es, pero… solo imagínate que descubrieras que alguna de tus grandes amigas, esas chicas con las que desde que llegaste al castillo, creaste esa afinidad que se cuentan casi todo o todo, y ves que cada mes sufre y se siente y se ha sentido toda su vida miserable y solitario, por su pequeño problema peludo, como decimos Sirius y yo; y luego después de investigar y de ver como una profesora te muestra como es ser un metamorfomago, y lo analizas y te das cuenta que tu amigo puede ser feliz con su pequeño problema peludo, siempre y cuando tenga más amigos peludos con conciencia para frenarle en cualquier situación de peligro, pero también para que pueda disfrutar de ese pesado momento, ¿no lo harías? ¿no te transformarías?

_Tienes razón, aunque debo confesar que cuando les vi, pensé que eran unos idiotas por arriesgar su vida solo para parecerse a sus apodos…

_Pues pelirroja te equivocas, los apodos vinieron luego de la transformación, cuando vimos cuales eran los animales que adoptaríamos decidimos los apodos perfectos, obvio Remus desde que nos enteramos en nuestro primer año siempre fue Lunático para nosotros

_ Momentos como esto me hacen ver que verdaderamente quieres mucho a tus amigos ¿no?

_Es que ellos no son mis amigos, Sirius, Remus y Peter desde el primer día que nos vimos en el tren fueron más que eso, ellos son mis hermanos Lily, y yo simplemente daría lo que sea para que ellos estén bien- Lily le miro fijamente pero no dijo nada, solo le veía, después de un rato en silencio dijo:

_Durante mucho tiempo te vi solamente como el niño mimado que sabemos que eres, pero nada más que eso, un crio que lo que quería lo obtenía, por esa razón discutía tanto contigo, por esa razón odiaba cuando te metías con otras personas, pero desde que me di la oportunidad de conocerte el año pasado yo me di cuenta de que eres más que eso, que de verdad te importa el bienestar de las personas que están a tu alrededor, y aunque eres creído, y un poco pesado, me agrada haber tomado la decisión de conocerte

_Me alegra escucharlo, porque te soy sincero y ya sentía que de verdad me odiabas y que jamás iba a poder conseguir esa cita que tanto anhelaba

_Pues la conseguiste Potter, así que más te vale portarte bien en el baile.

James y Lily pasaron la arde en el lago entre confidencias y anécdotas, en ningún momento James intento besar a la pelirroja, aunque como después le confesó a Sirius ganas no le faltaron, ambos disfrutaron la tarde y deseaban con ansias que el gran día del baile llegara.

 **Una semana después**

Durante toda la semana James esperaba a Lily para bajar a desayunar, le sorprendía a cualquier hora del día con una flor distinta, le acompañaba aunque sea por unos minutos a la biblioteca, y por las noches cenaban juntos y luego se iban junto al resto al Salón de su casa a jugar o a terminar las tareas. Toda la semana fue agradable para ambos, pero por fin había llegado el día anhelado, las chicas habían subido temprano a la habitación para arreglarse, ya eran las 7 de la noche cuando Sirius, James y Frank estaban en la Sala Común esperando a que sus parejas bajaran, la primera en bajar fue Marlenne (quien iría con Sirius), lucia su cabello amarillo semi- recogido y rizado un vestido color vino que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas, de escote corazón, Sirius se quedo sin palabras al verla, tomo su mano y le dijo

_Waoo Rubia, definitivamente no me dejaras mal

_Quisieras tu verte tan bien como yo perrito –Sirius sonrió de lado, y espero junto al resto a las demás chicas; la según en bajar fue Alice el cabello lo tenía en una cola alta y el vestido era azul oscuro con mangas y la espalda descubierta, Frank se acerco a su novia y le beso

_Estas bellísima Al

_Gracias amor

James estaba ansioso, se arreglaba el traje y no dejaba de ver las escaleras, por fin Lily apareció y James se quedo sin palabras, Lily tenía su cabello rojo suelto, su vestido era brillante y dorado con una pierna descubierta y un pequeño escote, James no reaccionaba solo le miraba.

_Hola James

_Ho… Ho…Hola Lily, waoo estas… estas realmente hermosa

_Pues gracias, tu también te ves muy bien- James tomo la mano de Lily y salieron todos rumbo al Gran Comedor, al llegar encontraron a Remus junto a su pareja una chica de Hufflepuff muy linda y gran amiga, se acercaron a estos y entraron, el comedor lucia mágico las mesas blancas, los pinos de navidad con sus adornos brillantes y luces cada mesa era para 10 personas, así que decidieron sentarse todos en una mesa; cenaron y luego empezaron a levantarse a bailar James desde que empezó la música saco a su pelirroja a bailar y disfruto muchísimo del momento, ya era pasada la media noche cuando ambos un poco cansados de tanto bailar se fueron hacia un pasillo, (Sirius y Marlenne hace una hora habían desaparecido, al igual que Alice con Frank, solo quedaban Remus y su pareja en la pista de baile) se sentaron en un banquito tenían las manos entrelazadas, Lily apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del merodeador y suspiro

_Gracias James, jamás pensé que me fuera a divertir tanto en un baile, gracias por ser tan genial conmigo

_Gracias a ti, hoy a sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida, solo habría algo que lo podría hacer el mejor

_ ¿ah sí? Y ¿Qué es?

_Bueno, se que quizás sea precipitado para ti, apenas me estás dando la oportunidad de conocerme, pero creo que te he demostrado durante este tiempo que no es que solo me gustas, yo deseo y anhelo que nuestra relación llegue mas allá de un simple enamoramiento de adolescente, eres esa chica de la que mi padre y yo conversábamos, eres mi chica ideal, eres la única que me hace tomar conciencia de lo que está bien o mal, de si me excedo, tu Lily me haces ser mucho mejor persona, y gracias a ti hasta se me olvida hacer bromas, de ser por mi estaría a tu lado cada segundo del día pero sé que no….

_James, créeme no es necesario que me digas todo esto, yo sé cómo te sientes y lo que es más importante, yo siento lo mismo-James miro a Lily fijamente, no se creía lo que la pelirroja acababa de decir

_ ¿no estás jugando? ¿Verdad?

_No James, yo me enamore de ti, aun siendo creído y todo, me enamore de ti- James sonrió feliz, casi brincaba de felicidad, pero fue aun más feliz cuando Lily se acerco a él, cerro poco a poco los ojos y le beso, James respondió con toda la ternura y pasión que pudo encontrar, pasaron horas, días o años hasta que volvieron a la tierra, James no dejaba de sonreír, Lily igual pero estaba muy sonrojada, jamás creyó que sería capaz de besar a James Potter y allí estaban en un pasillo solitario, haciendo realidad el sueño de ambos

_ ¿quieres ser mi novia Lily?

_Claro que si James-susurro Lily aun muy cerca de su boca, James le volvió a besar, una vez finalizado este beso se puso en pie, la levanto y dio vuelta con ella en sus brazos- Te amo Lily Evans….


End file.
